ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jane Worthing
Jane Worthing, mostly known by her stage name Aunt Jane is the main hostess and secret main antagonist in ''We Happy Few 2''. Biography Jane was born in tragedy. In 1942, she was at the old house and then she escapes from the Germans along with her trusted older brother named Jack Worthing (known as Uncle Jack). Jane then hides in the blushes from them in fear. Then she got out of the blushes, now they are finding to get safe from the Germans. They found shelter and goes inside of it. Jack talks to her about Germany A few years later, Jack becomes the host of Wellington Wells and everyone would like him. Later on, during the breakdown, Jane was so worried about her older brother must off his joy and goes insane because he remembers that his daughter Margaret who was accidentally got shot by the Germans. He stands up from the seat, taking out the cricket bat and begins smashing all cameras. After he finished smashing the cameras, Uncle Jack looking at the last camera and says quietly "We've come to the end of our time." before he smashing the last camera and disappears. A few years later, Jane went to the broadcast room, she suddenly shocked when the cameras are now smashed. Jane got an idea, she repairs the cameras then cleaning up the broadcast room. Later, she makes an announcement all over the television stations. Everyone saw her on the telly every day and night until they stopped watching the telly sometimes. Jane wants to tell citizens to take their Joy every day and night so they could forget the bad things. She evilly smiles and laughs as the citizens watching the telly. Physical Appearance Jane has a light brown hair which tied it into an upward bun. She wears a light brown sweater under a white tank top, dark brown skirt and light brown flat slippers. When she is at the broadcast room, she wears a mask and different outfits (such as nurse uniform and chef uniform). When she was younger, she wears a khaki sweater under a white dress with black stripes, and white shoes. Personality Jane is sweet, cheerful, happy-go-lucky, jolly, and kind but when she is not around the crowd or the broadcast room, she is insane, heinous, selfish, wicked, and manipulative. Event of We Happy Few 2 At the broadcast room, Jane opens the door and shocked when the cameras are been smashing and her brother is gone. She decided to repair the smashed cameras so she becomes the new Host of Wellington Wells Broadcasting Services. At the outside of the Wellington Wells Broadcasting Services, the TVs suddenly turn on as Olivia turn around quickly. She drops her which it woke her up, Annie gets up from the ground and notices the TVs was been surrounded. Annie then asks Olivia about Uncle Jack used to be the lead actor of the Will Kemp Traveling Players. During the German occupation, Jack was the voice of the German Occupational Authority. He accompanied his daughter, Margaret, in her leadership of the 1946 Battle of Flowers as Junior Field Commander. When the Germans took kids for the Authority, he attempted to hide Margaret, but Ollie Starkey ratted them out and she was shot in her efforts to escape. Jack usually avoids anything that can remind him of her out of grief. After the 'Victory' over the Germans, it is stated that Jack was arrested and later released to become the smiling face of Wellington Wells. After the Occupation, Jack became host to the Wellington Wells Broadcasting Services to cheer up the city's inhabitants. He is broadcast everywhere in the city. His many shows were created to make Wellies laugh, smile, and to reassure them. In his role, he tackles crises such as the food shortage in the city by "reminding" people that sawdust really is a very filling substitute for bread. Finally, he goes insane and (possibly) becomes a serial killer. A few years later, Jane takes over the broadcast room and become the new smiling face of Wellington Wells. Annie talks to Jane about everyone taking the joy to make them happy and forget the bad things, they are starving to death because the foods are run out and so water. But Annie remembers Harry Haworth invents Joy in 1953, the scientists gave to a customer so they testing the joy. The customer takes Joy cause it made him happy and success it. So they gave Joy pills to everyone at Wellington Wells. They then put the white mask on so nobody wants to see their real faces. But not everyone is taking their Joy, some people forgot to take Joy if there's a bobby or a joy doctor around Wellington Wells. Joy Doctors are able to detect if someone is off their Joy, and will then attempt to force-feed them Joy. Sometimes they will simply try to kill them instead. Bobbies generally can be found patrolling Wellington Wells or guarding bridges, police stations, and government buildings. They can also be found watching over crime scenes, transporting deceased individuals, or conversing with each other. There is a special location where three can be found guarding an apple tree. Bobbies can be bribed with Scotch, which will instantly make them become peaceful and will no longer pay attention to crimes committed. This doesn't work though if players are experiencing Joy withdrawal or memory loss. Bribery doesn't work on Red Bobbies, however. Bobbies will also be summoned if there is an alarm triggered, reinforcements are summoned, or there is havoc in town by emerging from Bobby Poppers, which transport them all around Wellington Wells. Olivia and Annie then walk away from the TVs and went home. Jane goes on the break and reads the book about the war. She remembers that she and her older brother are escaping from the Germans during the war which she begins crying. Jane searches for her Joy pills across the room until she found it on the sink. Jane takes her joy so she forgets the bad things. She goes back to reading the book in the living room. Later, Jane makes an announcement all over the television stations in the morning. This time, she wearing different outfits in every episode like her brother did. The citizens watch her show, this time she wears different outfits in every episode. After citizens finishing watch the Aunt Jane show and went to sleep, Jane reads the bedtime story about Little Red Riding Hood. Later, citizens got tired and yawned during watching on the TV. Jane then went to the kitchen where she Trivia * According to her ID card, Jane was born on June 5, 1931. * She is similar to characters like Excella Gionne, Carla Radames, Moira, and Widowmaker. * Unlike her brother Jack, Jane actually met in person in the game. * She is the only character who appears both in live-action and in the game. * Jane is shown her true colors as she took off her mask to see her true self. * According to the crew, Jane is originally going to be a helper but it was scrapped. * Despite the sweet side, Jane has a murderous and insane side when someone is not around and broadcasting. * She looks like her brother from the first game but except she's a murderer and kills people. * Jane is actually a yandere because she kills the people. * Originally, Jane is supposed to be a queen of England but it changes to her, being a hostess of Wellington Wells Broadcast. * Jane then died when she got stabbed in the back by Annie with a knife while she tried to kill Olivia. * At the end of the game, Jane is now at her funeral, near a tree at her house in Wellington Wells and became a ghost. * Jane mentioned that Harry Haworth was missing for years. But later he was been imprisoned by Dr. Verloc. * Like Uncle Jack, Aunt Jane is seen wearing various outfits (include nurse uniform) during every episode. * Jane is shown to be a secretly a heinous woman because she wants to get revenge on Annie for betraying her. * Whenever she gets sad because of remembering the bad memories, she went crying and find her joy pills. * Aunt Jane's episodes can be seen in the collections at the menu. * Aunt Jane is shown to licks the victim's blood after killing. * During the breakdown, Aunt Jane says "How dare you to stop taking your Joy and remembering bad things! Make it stop! I WANT YOU TO TAKE YOUR JOY! NOW!!" while walking side-to-side as she continues * Jane sounds like Ada Wong and Carla Radames. * She called herself Foggy Jane because she murdered anyone who tries to escape from her, Gallery Jane Worthing/GalleryCategory:Paula712's Ideas Category:Female Characters Category:English characters Category:Hosts Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists